Across Eternity
by AsrarSonya
Summary: Tru is devastated at the death of her best friend and boss, Davis. She feels responsible. Will she be able to willingly turn back time and save him?


**Across Eternity**

Lost in the vague world of random thoughts, her eyes gazing long and hard on the harsh blackness of her coffee, she softly lifts up her mug and takes another sip to wash the sleeplessness and weariness away. What is another day for a heart that mislaid its last breath of trust and affection into the dreadful arms of the devil, to be evacuated of its innocence and drained of its very life. The day Tru made the decision to give back a heart beat to a person who did not want or ask for it is the day she ruled a death sentence on her own heart.

_"There's nothing you can do now, Tru,"_ are the last words she wanted to hear, yet somehow understood where they were coming from. Harrison's intentions are good and it's just an attempt to make her feel better, even if the effect is adverse.

Wrapped in the cruel vice of emptiness, Tru did not find the strength or the words to respond. Mistakes of the past mar her vision for the future.

_"Davis will always be with us... in our hearts. His memory will live forever."_ Harrison hopelessly continues.

…His memory will live forever…

…His memory will live forever…

Echoes of these words vibrating relentlessly in her ears, marking a new disharmony to the existing symphony of doubts. Are we just vessels of memories, with varied life spans dealt out randomly to each player in the circle of life? Are we just ghosts of ourselves; here today, gone tomorrow? Are we doomed the moment we take our first breath of life to lose the last breath in vain?

_"Tru?"_ He tries to break her silence.

She directs her empty eyes toward her young brother, whose lonely heart bears nothing of his mother but memories. Being the only child with a special gift, and a sane attitude in dealing with life's turbulences, Tru has played the mother, sister, friend and savior to both her siblings since the mysterious death of their mother. Always putting their safety and well-being before her own, without ever complaining or giving up.

_"This scumbag will pay for what he did, I promise you. I'll kill'im myself if I have to. But I don't have to; I know people… it will look like an accident." _

Even his attempt to stir the wise-side of his sister that always stood to his defense and guidance failed. Tru's corrupted confidence leaves her and her brother vacant of any armor shield. The slightest ray of negative attack will bring the fortress down, and the phrase "Check Mate" will be called upon the Davies siblings.

Unless…

_"There IS something you can do, and I'll help you do it." _

Finally, in the midst of the minds shadowy uproar and the noisy tune of the merry-go-round, a voice of reason comes to life. A voice which often ironically fed and dwelled on negativity is now offering a string of hope. Jack, the manifestation to everything black, the yang to Tru's yin, is here for the rescue.

_"Together, we can reverse the outcome. Together we can place each where he belongs. Together we can change fate and save destiny."_ Jack confidently suggests.

_"I'm in. Tell me what I have to do."_ She says.

_"Tru? What do you think you're doing?"_ Harrison interrupts.

_"Shut up Harrison."_ She bursts.

_"Do you trust me?"_ Jack asks his rival.

_"No! But whatever it takes to bring Davis back, I'll do it. He should not have paid the price to my foolish mistake. Jensen is the one who should be lying in that grave." _

_"Then we finally agree. Can we talk? In private?" _

In private they talk.

In private they weave the plan to recover what has been lost…

To redo what has been done.

In private they cross roads.

They merge…

They unite…

When memories live forever

Forever across eternity

It takes both worlds, both powers, both poles

Of life and death

To bring those memories to life

To give life to new memories to come

In a manifestation suited only to breathe air into vacuum

Turn dreams into realities

And save souls from everlasting torment

Across eternity


End file.
